This invention, in general, relates to puzzles. More particularly, this invention relates to coloring a picture puzzle using indicia representing different colors marked on the picture puzzle.
A puzzle is a game that requires ingenuity and persistence in assembling or solving. Puzzles are often devised as a form of entertainment. Puzzles may be divided into different categories, for example, jigsaw puzzles, picture puzzles, transport puzzles, word puzzles, sliding puzzles, logic puzzles, folding puzzles, etc. Typically, puzzles only provide a user a means of assembling puzzle pieces together. There is a need for puzzles that allow a user to color a puzzle piece by associating an indicia of the color marked on the puzzle piece with the color shown in a color chart.
Hence, there is a need for a picture puzzle kit that is educational in nature and entertains a user by allowing the user to color a picture puzzle using indicia representing different colors marked on the puzzle pieces.